College!
by twitay
Summary: Edward and Bella had been best friends since they were toddlers. Bella wants more than friendship, but she is afraid to tell Edward. When Tanya comes into the scene... well you'll have to read to find out what happens! All human


**I don't own any of the Twilight books. Why do people call it the twilight series anyways? Why can't everyone just call it the Jacob Black series? Hee Hee, I probably just lost a lot of readers… you Edward fans just might get your way in this story thought.**

"bye Bells. I love you! Write whenever you get the chance! Bye!" My mom wrapped me into a hug. "I love you too mom."

"You grew so fast!" She said, pulling away. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She got into the car, said good bye through the windows a couple of times, and the drove away. I walked up to my dorm. Since I had already un-packed, all I had to do was wait for Alice. Alice and I had been give the same dorms! Yay! I grabbed a random book from the book shelf and plopped down on my bed. I only just started reading when Alice slowly opened the door and then tackled me with a huge hug. "I can't believe we're finally here! Guess what? There's a mall! Right across the street! Guess what? Edward and Jasper are already here! Guess what? They have the same dorms too! Guess what?" she stopped talking. "What, Alice?"

"I don't know." She said. I laughed. "has our other room mate come yet?" "No."

Once I unpack we'll go over to Jaz and Edward's dorm!"

I waited for Alice to unpack and then we went to Edward's dorm. When we got to Edward and jaz's dorm we met their roommate, Emmet, and his girlfriend, Rose. "Omigod! i LOVE your outfit!" Alice had practically screamed the second she saw Rose.

"So, you guys wanna watch a movie?" Jaz suggested. "Sure," everyone answered.

"How about,,, unborn?"

"No way! Too scary. Anything _but_ that!" said Rose.

"Fine with me…" Edward smirked and walked over to his bed and sat down. He caught my eye and then patted his bed, signaling me to sit by him. My mood suddenly got a lot better (If that was even possible) Alice laughed at my sudden mood swing. I sat down by Edward as Emm put the movie in. Edward put his arm around me. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. We ended up watching Shutter Island. **(A/N I know it's not out yet, but whatever!) **Once it started getting creepy I ended up hiding my head in Edward's shoulder. Once it started getting scarier I somehow ended up in his lap. When the movie was over I awkwardly shifted off of Edward's lap. But he pulled me back on. We sat around talking about the movie and then Alice kissed jaz good-night and Rose kissed Emm good-night.

"You two were so cute!" Alice gushed as soon as we closed the door to the boys' dorm. "Huh?"

"You and Edward, silly!"

"Oh." I blushed.

"I really don't get why you don't just tell him!" Alice has always been all for telling Edward that I wanted more than friends. But I didn't want to because if he didn't feel the same way it could ruin our friendship. And I'd rather be just friends than nothing. "You know he also wants more than just friends, he just won't tell you for the same reason."

"Yeah, right." I muttered. Alice glared.

I opened our dorm door and saw a girl with straight, black hair and blue highlights sitting on the third bed, which had hot pink and lime green polka-dots on it. She was holding a book—and here's the best part—that said Wuthering Heights on the top and then had a handsome man leaning down to kiss a lovely young woman. "Hi!" Alice said. "I'm Alice, and this is Bella, who are you?"

"I'm your room mate, my name is Carmen."

"Cool name." Alice said. Carmen blushed. Yes! I wouldn't be the only easy blusher! "Thanks."

"So, where are you from?" I asked Carmen. "Slinger, Wisconsin" **(A/N Okay people, it's Wisconsin. Not Wiscansin. Wisc-o-nsin.) **"What about you?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Wow, you came a long way."

"Yep"

We talked for about an hour. Carmen loves shopping. Eee… but she also loves to read! Especially classics. Then we all got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading this! I'm not to good at writing beginnings and introducing people. It'll get better real fast. Review! I want to know what you think, and what some of your suggestions are. Thanks again!**


End file.
